


Tout un fromage

by Oflinn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oflinn/pseuds/Oflinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has started a quest to find a substitute to camembert. He just need a cheese that doesn't smell too much, can be carried in his bag and that Plagg accepts to eat. Easy right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout un fromage

“What is this ?”  
Plagg gared at the cheese wheel in front of him.

“It's coulommier. It's written on the box. See ?” Adrien presented his newest find to his kwami.  
He had started a quest called 'Save his professional and personal life by finding ways not to smell like ripe cheese permanently' or 'death to camembert' for short. 

At work there had been whispers about the odour planning in the dressing room and some coworkers had given him pointed looks. At school, Nino had remarker about his obsession about camembert and wondered why it was the only cheese he consummed. This had given him the idea to find a non smelly substitute for his kwami's favorite cheese.

“I can read, you know. I meant where is my camember ? This one doesn't smell right, too light”  
Plagg sniffed the cheese to prove his point.

“I know ! The woman in charge of the cheese section sold me this when I asked for a cheese less pungeant than camembert.”  
The first part of his plan lead him to a convenience store after school. But faced with the dozens of different cheese on display, he had sought the help of a specialist. If he presented something too different from camembert, Plagg might reject the atempt altogether. When he asked for something close to camembert but milder, the vendor had suggested coulommier as a creamier alternative. And Adrien had bought three round on the spot.

“Less pungeant ! I resent this. Camembert is not pungeant, it smells like heaven in a wheel.” Even as he protested, Plagg took a big bite of the cheese in his hands.

“Heaven for you but Hell for me. If the make up artist complains about the 'stench' in the dressing room one more time, my father could be notified.” And his father never liked when Adrien caused problems on the job...  
“And then I'll have to answer serious questions about my camembert consommation. You're lucky the cook doesn't say anything about my preferences.”

“Everyone should eat camembert always. Nothing to remark about.”  
Plagg was halfway through the current cheese. 

Since the kwami was eating the coulommier, Adrien deemed it safe to go back to his previous occupation : homework.. He had to finish the litterature assignement for the day after. 

 

For a while, there was only the sounds a mastication and pen on paper. 

Once he finished the cheese, Plagg went to bask under the desk lamp, sitting on Adrien's homework.  
“Yes, well, it might do in a pinch but it's not my precious camembert. You might detranform prematurely if you keep feeding me this.

Thus interrupted, Adrien considered his kwami.

“You just need to eat more of it. Already the wheels are bigger.” He pushed Plagg off his homework toward the second wheel. “And what in camembert is so vital ? You said you wanted cheese, I got you cheese.”

Plagg flew back to the center of the desk. “I need cheese, that's all you need to know. And if you keep substituting coulommier for camembert, I'll get so big I won't fit in the ring anymore.”

“It's a risk I'm willing to take for a cleaner atmosphere.”

 

It worked for three days. Three blissful days free of camembert until the emergency cheese in his bag rippened they discovered ripenned coulommier could rivalize in stench with camembert. 

“Well that's a bust.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic partly to let the miraculous fandom know that in France, camembert in the most eaten cheese ever and it's cheap there. We rarely eat cheddar (except in fast foods). I'd like to write different stories for the different sort of cheese you can buy in France (but not for every variety, there are too many).


End file.
